The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Sep. 9, 2004, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 20 2004 014 020.9 as well as Aug. 26, 2005, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/DE2005/001498.
The present invention relates to a plug-in connector or plug connection for guiding a cable through an opening of a separating wall or partition, especially of a military device.
Such plug connections are known in general. They should have the following characteristics, especially when used on military devices:                a) a good electromagnetic compatibility (EMV),        b) a good resistance to environmental influences, especially corrosion due to salt spray, as occurs during the firing of projectiles or rockets,        c) a dull, olive-colored surface of the outwardly visible surfaces, especially for camouflage reasons.        
These conditions have up to now been fulfilled, among other ways, in that all surfaces of the components of the plug connection are provided with a nickel plating, over which a cadmium-containing layer is applied that subsequently is colored green. This layer built-up fulfills the aforementioned requirements with regard to the electromagnetic compatability, the protection against corrosion and the colorization.
Since cadmium-containing materials may present a health hazard, the requirement was set to use cadmium-free plug connections for military projects if possible.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a plug connection having the aforementioned features in such a way that all of the above mentioned conditions are fulfilled without the need for the surfaces of the components of the plug connection to contain cadmium-containing materials.